The present invention relates generally to booster cables and more specifically to a booster cable system for use in starting an automotive vehicle having a discharged battery with a charged battery.
Booster cables for use in starting an automotive vehicle having a discharged battery with a charged battery are well-known devices.
In the past, booster cables have generally been constructed of two continuous lengths of insulated wire of a suitable gauge which are terminated at their ends with alligator clips. In use, the cables are attached to the charged and discharged batteries to form a circuit to enable the charged battery, commonly referred to as the good battery, to provide the ignition current and voltage for the discharged battery, commonly referred to as the dead battery. Through the use of booster cables, sometimes referred to as jumper cables, a vehicle with a dead battery can be started using a good battery.
There are, however, many risks attendant with the use of booster cables. First, automotive batteries and ignition systems involve very high DC currents, and as a consequence, there exists a danger of electric shock or burns. Second, automotive batteries contain an electrolyte, commonly known as battery acid, which could lead to an explosion or severe burns. Third, hydrogen gas is produced particularly when the battery is being charged, and as a consequence, if any flame or spark occurs near a battery, the hydrogen gas may ignite resulting in an explosion. The aforementioned risks could not only damage the automobiles but it also might result in injury or death to those people in proximity to the automobiles.
The enumerated risks attendant with the use of booster cables are greatly increased if the booster cables are improperly connected. Improper connection results if the booster cables are attached to the charged battery and the discharged battery without following a specific sequence of steps. Specifically, the procedure is as follows: first, one end of one cable is connected to the positive terminal of the charged battery. Next, the other end of that cable is connected to the positive terminal of the discharged battery. Then, one end of the other cable is connected to the negative terminal of the charged battery. Finally, the other end of the other cable is connected to the negative terminal of the discharged battery or a solid engine ground on the vehicle which houses the discharged battery. If this sequence is followed, there has been a proper connection of the booster cables to the charged and discharged batteries. To start the vehicle having the dead battery without draining the good battery, the engine of the vehicle having the good battery is usually started. Then, the vehicle with the dead battery is started. When both vehicles are running, the booster cables are removed in the reverse order of the connection procedure, with the cable end connected to the negative terminal of the discharged battery or the solid engine ground on the vehicle to be started being detached first. If the booster cables are attached to the terminals of the charged and discharged batteries out of sequence, a conducting path will be established through the booster cables and arcing may occur. Arcing is essentially a spark or flash, and as stated previously, a spark may cause an explosion.
It should also be noted that arcing may occur even if the connections are being made correctly in the proper sequence. Specifically, when the final connection is being made to the negative terminal of the discharged battery, as the clip gets close to the negative terminal, arcing may occur across the short space of air between the terminal and the clip. This type of arcing is a very well known physical phenomenon which could lead to grave injury even though the user was properly employing the booster cables.
An additional risk ensues if accidental connections are made with the booster cables. For example, if one end of a booster cable having a conducting path established therethrough is in contact with the positive terminal of a battery, and the other end of the booster cable is dropped in the engine bay and contacts metal portions of the vehicle, a short circuit may result. The short circuit could cause severe arcing which may significantly damage the cable clip, tools or any metal making contact. As a consequence of the severe arcing, burns or explosions could also result.
The dangers and risks involved when using booster cables are enhanced by the circumstances under which booster cables are usually employed. Most often, booster cables are used in instances best described as roadside emergencies. If available, booster cables are frequently tossed without care into the trunk of a vehicle, very often with the instructions for the proper connection procedure having been discarded. Although the ends of the cables may be properly color-coded, proper identification of the positive and negative terminals is made difficult in poorly lit environments, with poorly marked terminals that have become obscured by age, dirt and grime. These factors make using booster cables an unwieldy and potentially dangerous process.